Revelations
by EternalDreamers3
Summary: A soul reaper, exiled from the soul society, fled to Heuco Mundo, a tale of siblings, love and friendship. Connected to Out of Reach and to turn back time, Uliquorra x Oc,
1. Chapter 1

Kes Pov.

"Oh no!" I sighed running viciously down the dark hallways. As I ran, my dress swaying behind, I tried to the forget the dream I had the night before. Gasping for air, I stopped at the Large chamber doors and knocked lightly. The doors slowly opened, to my amazement Uiquorra was standing right there.

"Good morning" I whispered cheerfully.

As my gaze averted I saw the Hollow Grand Fisher ahead of me he seemed to be in deep conversation with Aizen-sama. "Kes...what is it you need?" Aizen asked seeming rather annoyed.

"Oh Dear!" I said looking around " Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation, i just wanted to inform you that..!...well..I ..slept in.." shame washed over me like rain.

"Aizen who is this girl?!?" Grand Fisher piped up "You're allowing a Soul Reaper to Las Noches?"

"She is my assistant, and also she has no business with the soul society anymore" Aizen's gaze was focused on Grand Fisher.

"Hello...Still here" I whispered but obviously they heard me because as soon as i said it they both stared at me.

"Right, Uliquorra" he said focusing on him "you help her" Uliquorra turned to leave I followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

We both walked down the long hallway. " why were you late this morning? Uliquorra asked suspiciously.

I slipped an apology letter under Starks door "huh? Oh this morning? just a bad dream" I said Absent minded.

"What sort of bad dream?" Uliquorra asked

"hmmmm...Guess I forgot" I said slipping yet another letter under Tia's door.

"Liar" He said Quietly

I stopped dead in my tracks I shot him a looks of what are you talking about?

"well aren't you chummy?" came a distant voice. we both turned around to see Nnoitra.

"Get Lost" Uliquorra spoke Harshly harshly  
"Relax emo, I'm not here to see you" He turned to face me "Kes,This morning i woke up to find out that i had slept in because someone didn't wake me up" As he spoke I took a step behind Uliquorra. Nnoitra continued "If you can't do your job right, you might as well go back to those damned soul reapers!!"

I shot him a look of pure disgust before I could say anything the intercom cut in "Will all the Espeda and Kes-san please report to the meeting hall immediately."

~~~~~

At the Meeting Hall,we all sat down.

"Espeda, Kes we have some disturbing news..It seems we have some intruders" Aizen said with his casual voice.

"So who are they?" I asked

Everyone in the room shot me a look  
"They're rebellious Arancar, there hundreds, probably some traitors in the building" Aizen continued.

"what about the Menos?" Uliquorra asked

"well that's Kes's department" stark said looking over

"hm? OH right!, no they cant the menos have bin acting strangely lately if we sent them out they could end up going A-wall" I said cheerfully

"but there..approaching Las Noches right now"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-A stray cat's home

"What?!?!" Kes said standing up from her seat "then shouldn't we like do something…maybe?"

Just as Kes said a loud crashing noise was heard in the direction of the south of the building. All the espeda quickly ran out, as I ran down the hall I started to draw my zampakuto. Behind me was Stark,Tia Nnoitra,Uliquorra and Grimmjow the rest had stayed behind with Aizen-sama.

As we approached the source of the noise I noticed an entire wall had bin torn apart

"Shoot! Their already here!" I said as I put my sword back in the sheath "well that's the end of that!" I continued happily skipping the opposite way.

"Get back here!" Uliquorra said dragging me back to the front lines to face the rebellious Arancar.

Six of the Arancar emerged from the smoke, we each faced one at a time at first, until ten more emerged. I took out my poisonous needles and "Shoot! Their already here!" I said as I put my sword back in the sheath "well that's the end of that!" I continued happily skipping the opposite way.

"Get back here!" Uliquorra said dragging her back to the front lines to face the rebellious Arancar.

Six of the Arancar emerged from the smoke, we each faced one at a time at first, until ten more emerged. I took out my poisonous needles and started furiously stabbing them as she tried to stab me. As ten more emerged I felt my moves getting lazier and weighed down.

As I turned around to face another one I felt a fierce punch on my back, hitting my pressure points. "I-I c-cant m-m-move!" I said in desperation "Help!" I heard voices around me but all of them too distant. It was all black my body felt in pain.

I opened my eyes, but was unfamiliar with my surroundings. I felt cold metal around my hands; I was chained to the wall in a cell. "Hello?" I called out unsure of the answer I would get. There was no answer; I heard a door slam in the distant. Whispers all around me started to become louder and louder. "Oh she's here!" came a voice "Please Shira-chan! Help me!" came another, but no response came from all there pleading. A girl around my height showed up behind my cell door with keys in her hand, she wore a short white and orange dress, with small orange boots to match, her short orange hair framed her face, although a dark purple bruise pierced threw the entire outfit.

"Hi, my names Kes-chan!" I said with a smile,

the girl seemed shocked at my pleasant greeting, more whispers came from around the corner "What's that girl thinking" came a voice "she doesn't look amused! that girls done for!" came another

The girl had taken her keys and unlocked my door. Gasps came from around the room "come with me" she said in the most unemotional voice. I got up to follow her, as we walked; I saw arrancar locked in cages, they looked terribly sad.

"Uhmm excuse me, where am I?" I asked with a huge grin on my face,

"You've bin captured by the rebellious arrancar" she replied

"Oh snap!" I said puzzled "well that stinks, but you don't look like an arancar, who are you?" I said staring right at her

"I live to serve them" She said staring straight ahead

we approached a ordinary looking door "Wait here" She said going into the cafeteria.

~~  
"Food!!" I said hastily grabbing at the bread

"Aren't you having any…uh what was your name again? I said falling over laughing

"It's Shira Naga Tani , I serve as taking care of the prisoners here" She replied

"But you're not an arancar….so why are you serving them…?" I asked suspiciously

"You're a Soul reaper why are you serving Aizen?"

"Ohh Touché" I said taking another bite of bread "It's because…I have no were else to go…now will you tell me??" I asked with a smile.

"I'm here because I also have no were else to go"

"Where did you get that bruise?"

"Oh…this? While some other arancar and I was putting you in the cell…you punched me in your sleep…"

"Oh dear…" I said as I felt a sweat drop slide down the side of my head

we talked after that for a couple hours until…

A loud crashing noise filled the air as I stood up to survey the area.

"That would be your Espeda buddies" Shira said also standing up

"It sounds like their firing cero's" I continued "we have to go, follow me" I said running toward anywhere that wasn't collapsing in on us.

I looked back to see arancar being crushed by the heavy boulders from there fortress.

"Wait!" cried Shira " I cant come with you anymore"

"What?? Shira why?" I asked hesitantly  
"Because this place is my home I have no where else to go…!" Shira said looking down at the floor.

"You're my friend Shira! You can stay with me at Las Noches!" I said holding out my hand "C'mon!"

As she started coming over, as soon as she moved one foot the roof started to cave in right over my head. "well that can't be good" I said optimistically

"Kes move!!" I heard Shira shout my name…but then the rest was blur.

When I woke up I was beside the caved in boulders.

"Shira?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs "Shira are you there?"

I looked down at the boulders to orange colored hair sticking out

"Shira!" I screamed as I pushed the rocks out of the way, as the rocks caved in around me.

"Shira, are you okay?" I asked

"No I'm just peachy,200k rocks cave in on my back and no, it's all good!" she said angrily

"I think that's the most emotional thing you said all day!" I said smiling

"I'm dieing aren't I?" Shira said closing her eyes, then re opening them again

"No it's barley even a flesh wound!" I blatantly Lied

"thanks for that, I-I hope you find what your searching for"

"What?" I replied

"your little brother" she smiled

I smiled as I tried to pull her out

"Go" Shira said as she closed her eyes

I started running away then it him me like a rock, the memories flowed back to me, tears dropped from my eyes, I quickly whipped them away and turned around.

"Kes" a familiar voice called  
"Uliquorra!" I called "Help me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- the reasons for living

"It can't be..." I managed to whisper

"It seems so" Aizen said walking over to the motionless body that was lying on the small bed.

"Will Shira ever wake up?" I asked hopefully

"She suffered severe back injuries it would be a miracle if she would ever be able to walk again, not to mention..." Uliquorra's trailed off

"What is it" I asked softly

"She's in a coma, ever if she did wake up it would probably be pure hell" Gin answered

I felt my stomach twisting inside me, biting down hard on my lip I turned to leave

'I'm so sorry Shira...'

Stepping outside I suddenly felt a huge weight lifted off my chest, hearing a door slam behind me I turned around to see Uliquorra.

"Kes" He said staring intensely at me,

"I'm Fine!" I said cheerily as I turned around to face him with a grin on my face.

He walked up to me and began to speak "are you sure you're okay with this?"

I turned around tears began to stream down my face,

"I feel so terrible, if I didn't help her, if I didn't save her then maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe she wouldn't be suffering, like I had to when I was alive"

Uliquorra was about to speak when loud crashing noises shook all of Las Noches

"What's happening?!" I shouted looking out the window to see all the Menos Grande leaving.

"Kes what did you do?" Accused Uliquorra

"Me? I didn't do anything!"

We both went back into the room and stared at Aizen.

"Kes what did you do?" Aizen asked

"Me?? Why the hell does everyone think it's my fault, sure I'm in charge of the menos but it's not my fault they just up and left!"

"What!?" Aizen demanded

"Opps!" i said covering my mouth

"Where are they going?"

"No Idea"

Uliquorra rolled his eyes "They seem to be heading to the world of the living"

"Right! Uliquorra, Kes go get Stark,Grimmjow and Nnorita" Aizen  
demanded, we both turned to leave, "Oh and Kes, wear this" Aizen continued, tossing me a purple hood.

"Huh?" I asked

"Just wear it, it would be bad if we encounter some soul reapers…maybe even your brother… it would be bad if they learned who you were"

"Right!"

~~  
We all gathered at the portal and were preparing to step threw, making sure I had grabbed my zanpacutou.

"Ready?" I asked

Grimmjow was obviously annoyed, "Lets just get this over with!"

'Oh! Almost forgot!' I tore off the bottom of my dress up to the knees, showing off my high hell black and white boots

"Why did you do that, it's hard to believe you only did it to show off your shoes" Nnorita questioned

"It will only get in the way" I laughed "Nice joke though"

Grimmjow, Stark, Nnorita and Uliquorra stepped threw, I put my hood on then I too, walked in.

~~

When we arrived we noticed a Orange Haired Shinigami with a huge zanpacutou

"Hey! He's cute!" I said with a smile

Uliquorra seem annoyed by my comment

"Don't get jealous, Emo, it was only a joke!" I pouted

"Why can't damn shimigami just leave thing to us for once" Nnoitra questioned "I mean we were doing fine rounding up the Menos!"

"That's probably because we aren't doing anything" Ulquiorra pointed out

"So!, what do you suggest we do!?" I cheered happily form under my hood.

"I say we leave the fucking Menos be and just go kill all the damn shimigami" Grimmjow growled pulling out his sword.

"I get it now!" I said happily

"What?!" Grimmjow asked obviously annoyed

"You just wanna hang out with your boyfriend down there dontcha?

"Watch it little girl" he said as flew at full speed down to the shinigami

"Wait! Grimmjow-chan! We're not here to fight!"

"It's no use Kes" Stark reassured her

"I'm gunna be sooo in trouble when we get back!"

"I think the menos are being drawn to someone or something" Uliquorra stated

"You mean from over there" I said pointing over to the fair

Uliquorra nodded

"Hey! Grimmjow-chan!! The menos are being drawn to someone over at that fair! Go find them!" I shouted

"I'll keep that in mind" he said just as he reached the orange haired shinigami

We all watched as the two fought relentlessly.

"Huh who's that?" I said narrowing my gaze at a girl with long black hair

"Dunno" Nnorita sounded Bored "I don't even know why I'm here, I mean, you just know Grimmjow's gunna take all the spot light!"

"Hush! I'm trying to listen!" silencing them I tried to pay close attention to what was happening

We couldn't hear much but I heard the faint voice of the girl call out "Grimmjow" we all froze

'what's going on here?'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- without a doubt

I turned to Uliquorra to see if he noticed too, he was staring at Grimmjow, to my surprise he had started lowering his weapon.

"Grim-Chan!!! What are you doing??" I yelled from a distance

"Kes" Uliquorra started

"Yea?"

"Go to That fair to try and track down the high spiritual pressure"

"Wha?? Why me?? Why can't Stark-chan do it?"

"Because I said so"

"That's not a reason!"

"Will one of you please get off your fat ass and Get over there!!" Nnorita said with frustration in his eyes

"Fine! Fine! I'm going!" I replied

I flew over to the fair, and stopped to check for spiritual power

'hmmm where could it be?'

I was startled by the voices behind me, the White haired Shinigami flew at me, full speed and unsheathed his sword.

'Toushiro…' I thought

I took out my sword to block his and instinctively he flinched at the sight of it.  
I flash stepped back, to get some distance between us, noticing a silver haired girl beside him, kunai in hand.

'it's been so long' I thought taking my sword and holding it in front of me

"Dance upon the scarlet dance floors..!"  
Toshiro and the silver haired girl flinched,

"Hy-!" suddenly I felt myself trip over my feet, 'oh no…' I thought as I tripped head first, my hood began to slip off.

I felt a cold hand pull the hood back over my face before the soul reapers could notice,I looked up stodd there was uliquorra, looking very annoyed,

"Clumsy"

I laughed awkwardly "hahaha..sorry" I murmured

"Who are you?!" Toshiro shouted directly at me

I ignored his words; my attention grew to the orange haired shinigami who was giving Grimmjow all he could handle, I knew I had to come help. Just as I was turning, I noticed the menos who had totally stopped.

'What are they doing?' I checked for the high reiatsu to my surprise it had vanished, I started looking around for the source, but couldn't see anything.

The menos who now started to headed in the direction of Hueco Mundo, I quickly flash stepped away from Toshiro

I turned my attention to Grimmjow, as I stood at last 10 feet away from him, "Grimmjow-chan!!" I yelled "It's Time to go!"

"Shut-up!!" Grimmjow called back angrily

I flash stepped to Grimmjow's side and held out my sword against his throat,

"If you don't come, Kes will be in a lot of trouble, come on" I said annoyed,

Grimmjow gave me a glare, "like you ever could…"

"Probably not, but One move from me and ….well yah" I laughed,

We both flash stepped over to the rest of the group, about to step threw the portal, and Grimmjow looked back at the Orange haired shinigami and the black haired girl.

"do you know her" I asked,

"No…" he replied as he turned his head to face the future, I knew right then and there, maybe without him even noticing…

He was lying…without a doubt…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- a faint past

Aizen POV

"And that's basically what happened?" Kes said happily as she played with her pigtails,

"So, a teenage girl caught the attention of Grimmjow?" I spoke casually taking a sip of my tea.

Kes nodded , then at the same time looked slightly puzzled, 'Could it be her?' I thought suspiciously

"Kes?" I walked over to face her,

"Yes Aizen-sama?

Kes POV

We all sat in the Dark conference room, this room always made me shiver. We waited patiently sipping our tea and waiting for Aizen-sama to discuss my mission.

"Alright, thank you all for coming, anyway, many of you know about The Menos Incident, Kes care to report" Aizen said looking in my direction,

"uhh … Oh yah! It looked like the Menos had bin drawn that young girl at the scene… you know the girl with the long black hair"

"Why's that?" Grimmjow asked irritated,

"It appears her reiatsu was out of control and it drew the Menos right to her"

I glanced at Grimmjow; he was looking down at the table.

"And that's why…" Aizen started "I've assigned Kes to go and befriend this girl and in turn gather information about her and the other soul reapers"

Silence filled the room, until someone spoke out,

"Why her?" Nnorita said harshly

"I'm not sure if you're aware of this my little Espeda, But all of you have bin seen by the soul reapers and would recognize you right away, Kes has never bin seen"

"True"Uliquorra stated casually taking a sip from his tea,

Aizen proceeded to toss me a outfit that looked like a school uniform.

"Huh?"

"That's the uniform of the school the substitute soul reaper and that girl attend"

"That girl?"

"You'll be meeting her soon"

__

I walked down the hallway hours after the meeting, I had to deliver paperwork to all the Espeda before I leave tomorrow. While walking down the hall I spotted A teenage girl, with black hair coming down the hall toward me.

'It's her' I paused 'She must be looking for Grimmjow' I kept my head down so she wouldn't see my face, Until I spoke up " turn right second door on the left" She seemed to listen to me because she had followed my Directions.

I walked down the hallways sliding 3 sheets of paper under each of their doors until I walked by Grimmjows door and saw Nnorita standing there while Grimmjow was hugging that girl.

'Nnorita! Leave them alone!' I thought furiously, Thinking of an excuse "Hey Nnorita!" I called "come help me hand out paperwork!"

"What since when do we have paperwork?" He shot back,

"Paperwork! Now!" I said pulling him away

I pulled him a far enough away then proceeded to yell at him,

"God Nnorita can't you mind your own business"  
"Ha! I knew it there is no paperwork" Nnorita shot back,

I shoved the piles of paper in his face "no there's still paperwork"

I shoved all the paper with black font plastered across the front into his hand and walked away calmly,

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this???" Nnorita called back at me while I was halfway down the hallway,

"I don't know be creative!" I called back,

"isn't this your job???"

"Well I hate to break it to you but I wont be here for much longer!"

I heard him say something , but I was too far Away to hear.

Walking down the hallway slowly I began to remember my past, and how it turned so wrong, why was I here? A traitor of the soul society.

'I'm so tired…..'

Suddenly my head was spinning and it felt like the room was spinning, I felt my knees give out, tumbling to the ground.

-Flashback-

Third person pov

The sun shone as all the would be soul reapers ran around the academy campus in their uniforms while they all chatted.

"Hey Kes-chan!" a voice called threw the crowd at the young looking girl with short white hair wearing the academy uniform.

Momo hinamori began pushing threw the crowds to get to that same girl,

"good morning Momo" Kes turned, and then continued "have you seen my brother?"

Momo began to look around, "no idea" Then continued while pointing "wait there he is!"

They both turned to face the short white haired boy who was walking calmly towards them towards them.

"good morning Shiro-chan!" Momo called,  
"Hey" Kes added,  
"Graduation eh? I'm so exited!" Momo cheered,

"Yah, I guess so" Kes shrugged, as she held her diploma tightly in her hand.

~~  
-5 years later-

The same white haired girl went for a walk around the soul society, until in front of her stood her twin brother Captain Hitsugaya.

Kes and Toshiro both stopped in front of each other, as if they didn't have to speak a word to understand what each other were thinking,

"what's wrong?" Kes asked suspiciously "it's not like you to join me on a walk"

"why do you insist on going for walks?" Toshiro inquired,

"it helps me think, I have made so many mistakes and I think in the future I'll just make even more" Kes paused as if she had realized something , "why are you here Toshiro?"

"Intruders, there's 4 of them, and Aizen's looking for you" Toshiro replied,

"so that's it" Kes quietly chuckled,

Toshiro remained silent, then decided to continue

"look I know you blame yourself for what happened to mom"

"is this really the time for that? You're a captain and there are intruders, go, I'll go find Aizen"

Toshiro turned and left as Kes ran the other way in search of her captain,

-End flashback-

My eyes fluttered open as I was sprawled out on the hallways floor, the back of my head ached.

'why? Why am I thinking of old times now'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Paths cross

Uliquorra POV

'looks the same as If did before' I thought examining the sorroundings of Karakura town.

Looking over to Kes, she had not worn her school uniform as she was supposed to, Instead she wore a read turtle neck top, a pink skirt and a brown jacket,

"well this is were I take my leave" I stated grimly,

"Fine then" Kes turned and looked at me with a delighted smirk "besides I gotta get to class"

"Right, you remember your mission?"

"Duh!" she replied,

Kes Pov

Turning to leave, Uliquorra came up behind me putting his cold hand on my shoulder,

"who is…Toshiro?" Uliquorra asked suspiciously,

"what?!" I asked utterly shocked,

"I'm the one who carried you to your room, I heard you call out the name 'Toshiro'"

'that's right' I thought choosing whether or not to answer,

"Keep looking to the future and don't look pack not even for a moment" Uliquorra stated, then continued "good-bye Kes don't fail"

Taking his hand off my shoulder, he opened the portal to Heuco Mundo and stepped threw calmly walking threw it

"wait!" I called,

He looked back wide eyed before disappearing completely in the darkness of Heuco Mundo.

'Guess he's gone' I concluded, sliding my backpack on my shoulder, I began to walk in the direction of my new school.

Passing by so many tree's and shrubs I got the feeling that this world was very different from Las Noches,

'soo leafy!' I complained pushing threw the tree branches that lay across the path of side walk.

In the distance I heard the school bells ringing, which implied I was late for my first day..

Beginning to run, hardly paying attention to my surroundings, before I knew it was tumbling to the ground due to my foot catching a twig or something.

"ouchies" I complained sitting up while holding my knee which the pavement had made contact with, staring at the blood on the pavement soon my attention turned to the little white object which was on the side walk.

The pale white bunny sat itself in the middle of the side walk, it was shaking uncontrollably, Reaching out to grab it, the bunny stuttered back.

"don't worry I wont hurt you" smiling back at the bunny, who was examining the cut on my knee, "Oh that?" I continued "don't worry"

The bunny stopped shaking and approached me, I picked him up and held him in my arms,

'what should I do with him' Thinking things over I concluded to bring him along with me, placing him on my shoulder, continuing to run to school

~  
Toshiro POV

Looking around at the classroom I concluded that Hotaru wasn't here today, beside me sat Mizora, Blushing lightly as I stared at her.

The teacher walked in the room solemnly and began to speak "we will have a new student joining us today"

'hmm? A new student who could it be?' I pondered waiting for the new student to walk in.

Looking up at the door way walked in a medium height girl with snowy white hair that were wrapped in pigtails with emerald green eyes,

'but she's…no that's impossible'

"class, meet Kes Toriyako-san, she will be joining our class as of today, everyone give her a warm welcome"  
"welcome" the class spoke in unison,

'sh- she looks so much like 'her''

"uhm, Kes-san may I ask where your uniform is?" The teacher questioned,

"Oh! About that I seemed to have miss placed it…" She trailed off,

The class began to laugh,

"no matter just get one from the office after class is over, Take your seat next to Hitsugaya-kun"

She walked up in front of my desk and began to speak, "Hi there, I'm Kes Toriyako,but you can call me Kes,and my pet here is Desu-chan It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"likewise" I muttered , she seemed to be eyeing Hotaru's empty desk which was on the other side of her.

Looking over at Mizora I saw her looking terribly jealous "watch it lady" she called out to Kes,

Kes looked taken aback, before tears started swelling in her eyes "I-I'm sorry" she stuttered sniffing back tears,

Mizora also looked taken aback, 'why so much drama so early in the morning'

The class started to mumble, as they teacher called "Kes, please take your seat"

Kes turned around quickly "K!" she cheered, with her tears now gone.

'well that didn't last long'

Kes POV

'whose that girl?' I thought,

Sitting threw class, I eyed the whole class, Uriyo Ishida, Ichigo Kurosaki,Orihime Inoue,Rukia Kuchiki,Rangiku and a lot more…It seems Karakura town has a highn concentration of spirit energy.

The bell rang announcing that the day was over, quickly standing up from my seat, running to the door someone grabbed my sleeve, there stood the silver haired girl with her school uniform on.

"I'm sorry" She apologized looking at the ground, "I'm Mizora Takashi, and sorry about earlier, I just …uhmm…"

A blush spread across the girl, known as Mizora's face, then I understood,

"No need to explain!" I cheered, brushing her hand off my sleeve,

"really?" Mizora questioned,

"totally!" I replied,

"Oh by the way…I've noticed you look a lot like my friend Toshiro"

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed" I continued "anyway I really have to go, see you around Mizora-chan!"

After receiving and changing Into my school uniform I began to walk away from the school,

"that was fun! Wasn't it Desu-chan?" beginning to rub my bunny's ears I looked up to see 'her' the same girl who was at Las Noches,

She examined my school uniform and seemed surprised, then she looked me in the eyes,

"hello there…" I spoke softly


End file.
